It Is So Ordered
by boymommytotwo
Summary: SLASH. Current day, June 25-26, 2015. Established relationship. Several chapters, stand-alone for now. David and Jake manage their way through the week that ends with the SCOTUS decision to uphold same-sex marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Title: It Is So Ordered

Rating: M (Explicit sex)

Pairing: David Rosen/Jake Ballard

Disclosures: This story is SLASH. Don't like, please don't read. Constructive feedback on the writing is appreciated; but no hate allowed, only love. I do not in anyway own the characters - we have beautiful Shonda to thank for them! I'm just playing with these slashy tidbits I'm making up. Thanks too to my kick-ass beta.

Story: Current day, June 25-26, 2015. Established relationship. Several chapters, stand-alone for now. David and Jake manage their way through the week that ends with the SCOTUS decision to uphold same-sex marriage.

Spoilers: None

It was bright and sunny outside. Jake stood in the shadows of the Supreme Court Building, watching the hum in the courtyard. Between the bottom of the stairs and the street, there were a huge number of smatterings of people. The diverse groups, mostly distinguishable by their attire, sometimes their attitude, and always by the signs they were holding, co-existed where they were.

Rarely did any kind of political decision have any effect on Jake. He was a military man turned government assassin. He took orders, knew how to follow orders and his political opinions seldom entered into the conversation. The pending Supreme Court decision on legalizing gay marriage most certainly had the city, as well as the entire nation, buzzing. And it intrigued him. There were constant groups advocating for and damning against the plight. It was hard to ignore.

The vibrato of the topic in he and David's relationship had followed the course of the SCOTUS journey. At first, it was a non-issue. A decision seemed so far off into the future it was of no consequence to them. As the debate heated up on both sides of the aisle, they both became irritable. Now with the decision eminent, Jake felt like they were constantly either fucking each other's brains out or about to come to other kinds of blows. Last weekend they had a stupid fight about where to set the thermostat. He had been cold, so he did what he thought was the logical thing and turned up the heat. David came home and blew a gasket. Jake didn't know why their reactions to each other were so extreme, but he knew he didn't like it.

They attended the LGBT Pride Month reception last night, a festive occasion that drew only the most positive and supportive people. Jake still shook his head when he thought back on the evening. In their bedroom, they had been moving around in companionable quiet while getting ready when Jake ventured a chance to talk about it.

 _"How is it we ended up having to attend this thing?" Jake asked, as David futzed with his tie in the mirror._

 _"Because it's my job. I should be there for work."_

 _"You hate attending receptions, and have gotten out of most of them for a year."_

 _"Not this one, not this time." David had been short with him, and Jake knew for certain he wasn't telling him the whole truth._

 _Jake let out a sigh. He approached from behind and wrapped his arms around David's midsection, caressing his side under his jacket. He dropped a kiss on his ear and spoke softly. "Please. Tell me what's going on." They caught each other's eye in the mirror and Jake continued. "I feel like there's a movie happening between us, I play a main character but don't have a script. I'm feeling left out, David. Tell me what you're thinking."_

 _David closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned around in Jake's arms. He wrapped himself around Jake as well. "I can't right now, Jake. Can I just tell you it's important to me and we leave it at that?" He was looked at his partner with wide, desperate eyes, imploring him to agree to his request._

 _"Ok," Jake responded. It was really no question. He dropped it. David didn't really ask for much, and when he did, it was important to him. Jake always gave him whatever he could._

They finished getting ready and went down to the lobby of their condo where a driver was waiting to take them to The White House. They held hands in the back of the car, David not relinquishing until they had to get out. The evening was festive and Jake ended up having a really good time. The mood in the room was upbeat, eternally positive. There was no way to be in a bad mood and not get caught up in it. He let the champagne flow freely. David, he could tell, was present. And that was about as much as Jake could say about his demeanor. He acted as though he was supposed to, almost that it was his purpose to be there but he was still completely reserved. It was as though he was walling-himself off from actually living the experience. He nursed one glass of champagne for the litany of toasts but otherwise went with club soda.

However, when they got home, now that was a completely different story.

On their way, David had held his hand again in the back of the car. But when the driver pulled up to the front door, David barely waited for the vehicle to stop moving. He had unlocked the door and pulled Jake through. He walked with purpose - there's that word again - Jake would have called it storming but David wasn't angry. He was just really driven. They waited hand-in-hand for the elevator, something they rarely did in public, also during the ride until they arrived at their front door. David ushered Jake inside then immediately used Jake's body to shut the door, with force.

Jake had just given himself over to David. He tipped his head back against the heavy wooden door and let all of his senses tell him what was happening. He felt David's lips on his face and neck, he was aware in some part of his brain he was being undressed. David manhandled every inch of the surface of his chest and torso, then pinned his arms to his sides while he nibbled all the way down the center of his body. He pressed his hands firmly in place, telling him to stay, then undid his pants and pulled them and his underwear down his thighs. David's wet and warm mouth enveloped Jake's cock immediately thereafter and he went about setting a brutal pace. He licked and sucked and deep-throated Jake so hard and far that all it took was David running one finger up behind his balls for him to shout and come down David's throat. While he recovered, David divested Jake completely of his pants, jacket and shirt, underwear and socks, and walked quietly with him by hand back to their room.

David laid Jake down in the middle of the bed and stood at the end to undress himself. He had looked at Jake with such a hunger and Jake remembered thinking 'well, this is new'. After David was naked as well, he literally crawled up Jake's body and knelt between his legs. He leaned down and kissed Jake sweetly, softly, almost tentatively. It morphed into a full, deep kiss as his lover shared his taste with him. Jake knew he moaned he realized David had partially sat back up and entered a well-lubed finger into his ass. David continued to kiss Jake heatedly as he fucked Jake's ass with more of his fingers. Too soon, or not soon enough, David removed his fingers, lubed up his cock and entered him. David always did such a good job preparing him that the burn was all-pleasure. At some point once they were joined, Jake opened his eyes and found David staring at him. Uninhabited. Jake felt a little naked for the first time this evening at the depth of David's stare.

 _"Baby?" Jake asked, curious, not worried._

 _"Yes, Love,"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _David considered. "It's you. It's always you," he replied, reached down to kiss him again and set about a very gentle pace. Their kisses lingered like the strokes of David's cock in his ass: long and steady, wholly invasive and completely welcome. Jake felt himself getting hard again and knew the exact moment David noticed as well. He changed the angle at which he was broaching Jake and hit his prostate with every one of his subsequent thrusts. Jake urged David on with his moans and cries of pleasure, his hands reaching for David's ass as though he could get him closer. David's pace steadily increased with Jake's cries until Jake didn't think his body would take any more of this goodness._

 _"Please," Jake begged and with two more thrusts David gave up his seed._

 _"I love you," David collapsed onto the bed beside Jake. "I love you, I love you." He continued to murmur as they both fell asleep._

This morning when Jake woke up, David was already gone. It wasn't wholly unusual, but after the events of last night Jake was just left feeling confused and lonely. Two feelings he wasn't really used to feeling.

Which is how Jake ended up here at the steps of the Supreme Court Building. It was a gorgeous afternoon and Jake knew David was ending his day here in some sort of meeting. David soon appeared, pushing out the doors.

He saw Jake. "Hey," he said as he approached.

"Hey," Jake replied, reaching casually for his lover. David didn't respond. Jake withdrew his hands and waited for David to speak.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, and last night?" David ventured. "I know it wasn't..."

Jake looked at David like he had a third eye. "What are you supposed to be sorry for?" He took David's briefcase from him and set it next to the pillar beside them. He brought David to him and embraced him. David's body was stiff, but Jake didn't let him go. They were not in anyone's line of sight. Holding him steady, Jake waited until he felt David take a breath, then another and finally David let himself relax into Jake. "That's it, come on," Jake said softly.

David took a very deep breath and let Jake's presence comfort him. It had been like that for all of their relationship. Since long-ago to present day, he found comfort in Jake's presence, his touch, his embrace. He took a couple of additional cleansing breaths and stepped away just a half step.

Jake still held David's waist, keeping him in place and being able to look him in the eye. "So no 'sorrys', David. I don't know everything that is going on, but I know it meant something to you to go to that reception last night. ...And I know that this," and he motioned to all of it before them. "This means something to you. ...and you'll tell me when you're ready."

David went to Jake again, and kissed him soundly. "I love you. I promise. I love you."

Jake took David in his arms and held him again, tight. "I know, baby. I know." He kept on holding him, whispering, "I love you, too. Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It Is So Ordered

Rating: M (Explicit sex)

Pairing: David Rosen/Jake Ballard

Disclosures: This story is SLASH. Don't like, please don't read. Constructive feedback on the writing is appreciated; but no hate allowed, only love. _**If you do read, please consider leaving a review!** _ I do not in anyway own the characters - we have beautiful Shonda to thank for them! I'm just playing with these slashy tidbits I'm making up. Thanks too to my kick-ass beta.

Story: Current day, June 25-26, 2015. Established relationship. Several chapters, stand-alone for now. David and Jake manage their way through the week that ends with the SCOTUS decision to uphold same-sex marriage.

Spoilers: None

* * *

They went home after their exchange and had a regular evening. They made dinner side-by-side, a normal number of touches and caresses and sweet kisses throughout the evening. They ate, cleaned up, watched a movie and went to bed.

Laying there next to Jake, David wanted him to know something.

"Jake, I love you more than anything in the whole world. You've been my heart for longer than I knew I had a heart." David cuddled up into the crook of Jake's shoulder, his arm behind him. David caressed Jake's chest, and torso, and settled into his lover's embrace. "It can wait... we should be able to have another conversation soon."

They slept, embraced in one another's arms. When one moved, the other followed. When the other moved, the other followed.

When David woke, Jake was still sound asleep. He laid there for a while, taking Jake in. David moved up on his side, and moved closer to Jake who was on his stomach. He lightly stroked Jake's body. His back, his arms. He felt the rise and fall of his breath, felt the surprisingly-soft skin over strong muscles. While David stroked Jake's body, he communed with his spirit.

 _I need this to happen today. I need to come clean with Jake soon. I feel like I'm lying to him, and even though I'm not... It's not going well. He knows. He knows there's something I'm not telling him and he probably knows whatever it is, I'm nervous to tell him._ David let out a huge sigh and decided he would just go into work early. It was better that way.

As David went into the master bath, Jake opened an eye and watched him go. _What is going on with you?_ Jake stayed in bed as David dressed and left for the office. David needed some kind of space, and as hard as it was to give it to him... He would do his best.

David finished getting ready, leaned in and kissed Jake's temple, and left for work. He decided to walk that day, as he needed to expend some energy. It was nice out. Maybe it was just him, but the whole city seemed to be on the brink already this morning. When he got his paper, his coffee, when he walked down the street... It was the air of anticipation.

And if there was anticipation on the street, the buzz at the Department of Justice was even higher than it had been all week. It was finally Friday, SCOTUS was supposed to hand down their decision today. It had been close, word in the halls of every building was that it was going to pass. But it wouldn't be official until the decision was announced.

There wasn't a lot of work getting done around the office. He had asked Alissa for three files an hour ago and he hadn't received one of them. His private line rang and he picked it up. "David Rosen." He listened, agreed, and gathered a few things for his messenger bag. The Marshal of the United States Supreme Court requested his presence at the Supreme Court Building. Apparently they were expecting a slough of demands and cases as soon as the Court announced it's decision and his presence was requested.

David grabbed a quick cab to the Supreme Court Building, when he got out there, he found it more hectic than the day before. There were not only people gathered in the courtyard, but effectively masses crammed into what had turned into a very small space. He paused, watched, took it all in.

Everyone cared about something. Unlike yesterday, when it looked and felt more 50-50 'for-against', there was now was mostly pro-equality advocates. "Love for all" and the Human Rights Campaign 'equal signs' donned hundreds of posters and signs. There were flags and banners and balloons. People passionate enough about the issue that they were all in the middle of DC on a Friday in June... waiting for it to happen.

David made his way to the State Employee entrance to the side of the courtyard. He needed to get inside and check in with the Supreme Court Police. Just as he reached the other side of the crowd, he saw a handful of interns running toward the media outlets standing out front. Traditionally, interns were sent with the press releases for decisions that merited a high stake of public opinion. He waited ten more seconds and the crowd erupted.

"It passed," David whispered to himself. He stood in awe, watching the celebration and jubilee in the courtyard. Shouts of joy, balloons released into the air and singing and dancing ensued. It passed. He couldn't make himself move. His cell was blowing up with HRC alerts and Huff Post updates. _It passed._

The pride that David felt was unlike anything he had experienced. He'd finally had some professional successes, and he knew what it was to pursue justice and go after what he needed to get done. He was proud that the highest court in the nation decided it was right and just to provide equality for all persons in regard to marriage.

David had never even considered marriage for himself. A life of basically knowing he was attracted to men, a life around his unhappy parents with their bickering and separate lives. He knew he wanted more, wanted better for himself. But he had never been able to picture himself married. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, he concentrated on breathing deeply. He wanted more, wanted better for himself. And Jake.

He hadn't been able to tell Jake about the hope it sparked in him to possibly see this decision pass. It felt too personal to share, even with the person closest to him. He didn't even know if he wanted to get married. But the possibility. Knowing there was the possibility had consumed him the last few weeks, moreso the past few days. As the decision inched closer, it made David almost dizzy.

"Hey," Jake appeared, right in front of him. It was not Jake's usual out-of-nowhere appearance, but clear to David he had been spaced out and missed him approaching.

"Hey you," David turned to Jake. He wondered how long Jake had been there, if he had seen his reaction.

"I heard the decision was rendered. I came right down," Jake looked down. "Well, I called Alissa then came here to find you," he smiled and approached David by another half-step.

"It's a big day," David offered. He took another deep breath and avoided Jake's stare.

"It is, for sure." Jake waited. Hearing no more from David, he closed in the remaining step. He discretely took one hand. "It's probably okay for us to do this, here, today?"

David looked down at their joined hands, elated and reminding himself to not be terrified. "Yeah. Probably okay today," he smiled and squeezed.

"Do you really have to work any more today?" Jake looked up hopefully at David. There was long-enough pause Jake was going to take a chance. "Can we at least go celebrate?"

"Really?" David asked incredulously. And for the first time David noticed Jake was dressed in a very nice suit, looking very handsome. Just as handsome as always, yet more than usual.

"Really. Come have lunch with me and celebrate this amazing day," Jake took David's other hand. "This is history. History happened here today. Please, let's go celebrate."

David's breath caught, he smiled. Something was different. Good, but different. "Absolutely."

Jake took David's hand and led him out and back down the steps of the Supreme Court. They walked through the US Capitol courtyard, out to Constitution Avenue. Another block west, and to their right on Louisiana, they arrived at Charlie Palmer Steak House. Even in broad daylight the ambiance spilled out into the street.

"Wow, really?" David felt like it was all he was able to say this day. But he looked up at Jake, and he understood.

"Yes, really. I have a reservation and everything," he opened the door for David. "Like I said, today is history." He smiled and ushered him through. The white linen of the tablecloths contrasted with the wooden chairs and teal upholstery, was striking. The bright white lights contrasted the day that had clouded-over outside. They were seated at a small table in a front corner of the restaurant, by the window, without wait.

"Thank you, Jake, for showing up today. I don't know...?"

"Didn't know? How I knew I wanted to be with you today?"

David nodded just a bit, and Jake continued. "I might not know everything that's going on in that wonderful head of yours, but I will always try to know what you need." Jake took David's hand atop the table and ran his thumb over David's knuckles, then the soft skin above. "I'm here because I know today was important to you," he smiled. "It's important to me too."

David squeezed Jake's hand in comprehension and gratefulness. The server appeared with two Bibb Salads, and David looked up at his lover questioning since they hadn't ordered.

"I may have taken... liberties... since I didn't know how much time you'd have for lunch," Jake explained as they ate their salads. He looked up and rolled his eyes a bit. "You will have the choice of steak or salmon for the next course. Both with potatoes, asparagus and mushrooms."

Just then their meals arrived. He took the salmon that was closest to him. "We're not going to have to eat tonight," David laughed. The pair laughed and uttered their appreciativeness for the food before them. They enjoyed the rations, the company, the vitality of the day.

"Will you do me a favor?" Jake ventured as the meal wound down. David returned his look affirmatively, and he knew he would be heard. "Will you tell me why today was so meaningful to you? I really want to know, I want to understand." Jake had a feeling he knew what David was thinking, but he wanted David to let him know in his own words.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please consider reviewing... I would greatly appreciate it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: It Is So Ordered

Rating: M (Explicit sex)

Pairing: David Rosen/Jake Ballard

Disclosures: This story is SLASH. Don't like, please don't read. Constructive feedback on the writing is appreciated; but no hate allowed, only love. _**If you do read, please consider leaving a review!**_ I do not in anyway own the characters - we have beautiful Shonda to thank for them! I'm just playing with these slashy tidbits I'm making up. Thanks too to my super-fantastic beta.

Story: Current day, June 25-26, 2015. Established relationship. Several chapters, stand-alone for now. David and Jake manage their way through the week that ends with the SCOTUS decision to uphold same-sex marriage.

Spoilers: None

* * *

David returned to the Supreme Court Building after his celebratory lunch with Jake. He checked in with the Marshal and the Joint Chiefs. There were rumblings, general concern, but nothing that necessitated his attention at this time. David made his way up to the second floor and stopped by the Justice offices. He exchanged pleasantries and congratulations with Ginsberg, Kagan and Kennedy. His exchange with Kennedy was touching. It was truly a historic day and David let it all sink in. He thanked them for their hard work and they each thanked him for his support.

He was humbled by their acknowledgment and gratitude. David was glad to know the Justices knew they had a friend in him. The microcosm known as the intersection of US legal and political avenues was not lost on him. There was a lot of work to be done, and David was glad to know where he stood with these great minds. He aspired to be in their company.

On his way back to the central stairwell, David passed by the courtroom. He stepped inside and found Justice Sotomayor. "Your Honor," he greeted and went to shake her hand. "It's a great day, ma'am."

"It is that, Mr. Rosen," the Justice put down the files she was gathering. They discussed how the path lead to the decision. "Giving liberty to more citizens does not take it away from the citizens who originally had that liberty. The right to be married is embedded in our Constitution. How could we have allowed states to bar some people from that embedded right?" David agreed, thankful for the opportunity to have this conversation with her. "Plus, everyone enters into marriage with their own vision of it, don't they, Mr. Rosen?"

"I'm sure that is correct, Justice Sotomayor."

She considered him. "Mr. Rosen, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Not at all, ma'am."

"Do you find yourself with the inclination to marry?" She asked with a knowing smile.

David reciprocated, by smiling and closing his eyes a beat longer than necessary. "I do now, ma'am."

She visibly appreciated his candor. "It was nice to see you at the reception this week."

David had to swallow past a lump in his throat. "At the White House?"

"Did you attend more than one reception this week, Mr. Rosen?"

"No, ma'am," David shook his head and smiled again. "I didn't have the pleasure of seeing you there."

"It was quite the evening. I wasn't there very long. My brother asked me to attend." Justice Sotomayor picked up her files again. "I was glad to see you there. It looked like you and your friend were having a good time."

"We did, yes." David needed to not think about how good a time they had that night when they got home. He would surely blush then.

"I must be going, Mr. Rosen. Nice to talk with you today," and she handed David a file folder with what looked like a single piece of paper in it. "For you."

"Thank you, your Honor. It is a privilege and honor to serve our nation with you," with that, David walked out with the Justice. He held the door open for her to the chambers and they parted ways when Justice Sotomayor went up the stairwell to her office and David exited down toward the first floor.

He should go back to his office and see what else needing wrapping up before the weekend. The sun started peaking back out and he decided to walk. This was what he loved most about DC: the walks he could take, clear his thoughts, create new thoughts... They were all the best reasons. David headed directly for the Capitol Building, around the Visitor Entrance. Celebratory citizens peppered the waiting line. He smiled, excited to see people taking advantage of everything the city had to offer them on this day.

Instead of going back to Constitution to DOJ offices, David headed down Madison Drive toward the National Gallery of Art and the attached park. It was a funny little park with walled displays of art, as well as structures in the forms of trains and houses, and entire trees made of silver. It was family-friendly yet abstract. David found himself people-watching the gamut of visitors.

Young couples with kids, middle-aged groups of singles, older people who stood close and he couldn't discern who they might be to one another. It was easy to take notice that day, maybe for the first time, how many of these couples were same-sex. Women with women, men with men, kids and families of all variations. All kinds of comfort and familiarity, in partnerships and familial stature.

Also easy to observe today in all of these people, in all of these combinations, was the exuberance. The extra joy, and also what might be considered the overly-overt displays of affection: the hand holding, arms entwined, arms around waists, embraces and kisses. He wondered if he didn't notice it before, if he hadn't wanted to see it?

David went to the Pavilion and purchased a water, found a bench and sat down. When he thought about why he was so invested in this decision, in what happened in DC that day, he didn't have to think too hard about it. When he cleared away the distractions of the morning from his mind, it was clearer. When he just thought about what his actual feelings were as he looked around the park, it was crystal clear.

He wanted it all. He wanted to be married. He maybe wanted to have a child in his life. He wanted to belong to someone and have that someone belong to him. ...and for the first time he was faced with the realization he wanted that someone - of course - to be Jake.

The realization scared him because he didn't have any clue if Jake felt the same. In the three years they've been together, they had never discussed it. They were barely 'out' by any measure, and had never discussed anything beyond the next weekend. Thinking on it, David realized they hadn't even ever taken a vacation together or talked about planning anything.

Looking around at these couples, these families, he could tell they were not all from DC proper. There were families in board shorts and t-shirts, some over-dressed in sweatshirts and coats like they were cold on this early yet temperate summer day. David hadn't ever considered going to the Midwest, or the West Coast. Denver, Seattle, San Francisco, Disneyland, the Grand Canyon! All places he wanted to see and hadn't been west of the Mississippi. He hadn't thought of traveling to any of them since college, back when all things seemed possible. He wanted to travel with Jake, take a vacation.

David finished his water and walked the block and half north to his office building. He stopped in briefly, it was already late afternoon and he heard immediately from Alissa that most of their officemates had left to go to SCOTUS parties. He dismissed her, amid her objections and told her to just 'go, have fun, enjoy.'

He gathered some files he may or may not have been committed to reviewing the upcoming weekend. It gave him the permission he needed to leave as well. Home was another twenty minute walk away and that was just fine with him. Making his way toward the White House, he hung a right and just past K Street, he was home.

David nodded his greetings to the doorman, held the elevator for Mrs. Johnston from the second floor, and arrived. The relief of arriving home was palatable. David opened the door and was greeted by an overwhelming sense of warmth.

Candles, a hundred of them easily, were placed everywhere in the living room. He smelled lavender and a woodsy-smell. He removed his messenger bag and light jacket. Closing his eyes to appreciate it all, he stood there until a new scent entered his purview. _Shea butter. Jake's soap._ David opened his eyes and saw his lover standing before him.

"Hey you," David greeted.

"Hey," Jake responded and approached David and took his things, placing them on the chair next to the door.

David took a deep breath and could only let it all go. "I want it, Jake. I want it all," David kissed his partner with everything he had. He let his lips and tongue and hands roam freely. They separated briefly and Jake looked at David with a look of expectation, wanting more of an explanation from him. David continued. "I do. I want all of it. Everything we want together." David wanted Jake to want what he wanted, but at the very least he wanted them to figure it out together.

Jake stood a little stunned at David's declaration.

David's adrenaline was pumping now that he was home. "It looks great in here. Smells good too. ...everything," David smirked while he went in for another kiss. Relaxed and steady, he tried to slow his heart rate a little and show Jake how appreciative he was for everything today. "Thank you again... for coming to find me today, for lunch, for this," David motioned to the living room. "It's amazing. You're amazing," David kissed Jake again, sweetly and simply. It was a slow burn, the kindling on what could be a much bigger fire by evening's end.

"You're... excited," observed Jake, smiling and appreciating his partner's presence. He kept his arms around David and waited until they were in sync enough to take a breath together. And he enjoyed a few of those while he just smiled and dropped sweet kisses on David's lips. Finally, he took David's hand and led him over to the couch where a bottle of white wine chilled and two empty glasses were waiting on the coffee table. "Tell me about today," Jake asked gently, opening, pouring and offering David a glass of wine.

"Jake, seriously, it was so amazing. Seeing that kind of history being made. Seeing all of the people who cared enough to be there. Seeing the citizens this change in law would impact, the emotions it spurred in them," David shook his head reflectively and took a drink of wine. "And our lunch. Our lunch was perfect." He kissed Jake and Jake smiled again. "Then," said David, "I went back and checked in with the Supreme Court Police Marshal, and the Justices. I spoke with several of them," David still let it resonate. "A longer conversation with Sotomayor. In chambers... it was really something." He let out a deep sigh and took another sip of wine. "I swung by the office quick and now here I am."

Jake listened to David while sipping his own glass of wine. He alternated between tenderly holding David's hand in his and caressing his lover's forearm with the other. He smiled and engaged and listened to David. He sat, a bit overcome by David's energy, and that was at war with wondering what David had been thinking about today.

Jake had taken everything in as much stride as he could, with as much information as he had. He knew when he heard this morning that the decision would come down today that he needed to go to David. Calling Alissa, tracking David's phone, led him to finding his love on the steps of the Supreme Court Building. He had a feeling of course that David's behavior had something to do with the decision on Same-Sex Marriage. That had been big enough of a realization that Jake had taken time to digest and consider it. He had never, ever considered getting married. His younger years, as David already knew, had been full of wanderlust. This had given way to years of being disconnected by means of the Navy and his subsequent government service. Jake looked at David with love and understanding, silently begging him to tell him whatever he needed to tell him.

"You're quiet," David offered. "How was the rest of your day?"

"It was good, really," Jake replied. He reached forward, eyes closing at the last moment and kissing David. He breathed in David's own breath and treasured the moment. "David... what did you mean when you came home and said you 'want it all'?"

David smiled. He felt good. And confident. Sure. Sure of what he wanted for the first time in what seemed to be... his whole life. "I mean exactly what I said, Jake. I want it all. I know I've been agitated for a while, probably bordering on weeks," he smiled again seeing the recognition in Jake's eyes. "But today, as I watched history unfold... I realized... _this. affects. me._ ...This could affect _us_. And for the first time I thought it. I admitted it: I would love to be married. I want to talk about having kids. Nothing is off limits for us anymore. Nothing." David was grinning more than outright smiling at this point. He had grabbed Jake's hands at some point during the conversation, and he just waited.

Jake squeezed David's hands and smiled to reassure him. Okay, he thought, at least he was on track. He just hadn't expected David to be so... enthusiastic. "That's great, baby," Jake helped David set down his glass of wine, and gathered him into his arms. "It's going to be great."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please consider a review - I would greatly appreciate it!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: It Is So Ordered

Rating: M (Explicit sex)

Pairing: David Rosen/Jake Ballard

Disclosures: This story is SLASH. Don't like, please don't read. Constructive feedback on the story is appreciated; but no hate allowed, only love. I do not in anyway own the characters - we have beautiful Shonda to thank for them! I'm just playing with these slashy tidbits I'm making up. Thanks too as always to my kick-ass beta... She puts up with so much. :)

Story: Current day, June 25-26, 2015. Established relationship. Several chapters, stand-alone for now. David and Jake manage their way through the week that ends with the SCOTUS decision to uphold same-sex marriage.

Spoilers: None

A/N: This is the end of It Is So Ordered. Thank you to all who have visited and read. Please consider leaving a review and letting me know your thoughts. Thank you to all who been entertained and enjoyed this tiny made up corner of the David/Jake universe.

* * *

Hmmmm, Jake hummed as he brought David into his arms. Jake lightly touched David's back, worked his way to David's sides. He retreated a very small distance and hazel eyes locked on deep brown. "Come here, David. Kiss me," Jake requested softly. Their mouths met, small nibbles and little licks turned into sweeping mouths with tongues.

They touched and caressed each other as well over an hour passed. They kissed deeply. David divested his tie, and they both lost a layer of shirt. They murmured sweet nonsense to each other while they playfully pecked each other's lips. As they reclined on the sofa the late afternoon changed the lighting of the room as the sun rotated, descending past the horizon for the evening. A peace settled into them.

Facing one another, arms wrapped around the other man, cocooned on the sofa, David's face was buried in Jake's chest. David spoke softly. "I can't remember a time I haven't loved you."

Jake tried to calm his soaring heart at David's declaration. "I love you too," he responded. He stroked the side of David's face with this thumb, his fingers laced in his lover's hair. He looked into the deep brown eyes and implored his partner. "Tell me about what you want out of our life."

 _What a fantastically tender question_ David reflected, and let himself roll with it. He answered truthfully. "I want to discover what we want together, Jake, really," he reached up and uttered a kiss against his lover's lips. David wanted to reassure Jake they didn't need to take drastic measures. "No preconceived notions. I do not need to get married tomorrow," he sweetly kissed Jake's lips again. "But it's possible now, if we decide that's what we want." David put his head back down on Jake's chest. "And that just really struck me this week. Today." Then his voice grew softer. "...I didn't even know that I might want it." David held Jake even-tighter then.

Jake rested with David for some time and wondered if David had fallen asleep. He himself felt almost like he was resting in a different place, on another plane. He secured his arms around David even more. The feeling of David's body in his arms was one of the best satisfiers in his life. He felt like he could protect and influence the world with David in his arms. That thought shifted something for Jake as something occurred to him. "Baby?" He waited a moment until he could feel David was awake. "We're not even really 'out'..." He wondered briefly if he should say what was next on his lips aloud and decided to go ahead, tentatively. "I guess I never really thought about, was never really sure how... permanent we were?" Jake said in a rare display of vulnerability, but knew in his heart David was worth venturing down that road.

When they first got together again it had been a tumultuous road. Jake had still been heavily involved with B613 and he had too many run-ins with David over which he didn't have control. He regretted each of them. They had worked through it though, sometimes precariously. In the beginning, their relationship had been made of stolen moments, raw attraction and oftentimes just sex. Jake held his breath even now, hoping they would hold up to the test of time.

Nowadays they've been much more of a 'normal' couple. The feelings they've always had for one another spent more and more time at the surface. Jake had basically moved into David's condo until he eventually gave up his own apartment because it just wasn't practical to keep it. He was never there. That had been almost a year ago. In the meantime, they had kept their relationship private. He wasn't sure why. He wasn't even sure if it was intentional. Going to the reception together this week was most certainly the event they most formally attended together, arriving and leaving together in the same car. And it was a LGTB event no less. They hadn't run into anyone who knew both of them at the same time, except the President and that was a non-issue. There was enough anonymity that they could share a moment or two where they really were able to be together and experience the festiveness together.

David had listened to Jake's question and really felt all of their history pass between them. It had been an untraditional courtship at best. "How do you feel about being 'out'?" he asked simply.

David could feel Jake continuing to think, his arms around the man, with his heart. He raised his head off of Jake's chest and pushed himself forward to give Jake a kiss. He looked into Jake's clear hazel eyes, glad to see he was not in distress. He saw only openness and he could sense Jake simply not knowing how to respond. He reached forward and kissed him again, trying once more to reassure him that nothing was changing... the world just held more possibilities for them now. Moving himself up on top of Jake, he settled over him and put his arms behind Jake's head to surround him, bringing him into himself. He kissed him, nibbling his lips and holding him close. David felt Jake grab him around his waist, his hands roaming, the heat building. "Make love to me?" David requested, knowing there would be no question and the other man would take him.

Jake was not bashful about the pleasure he derived from David asking for him. "Yes, of course," he whispered in a low voice. He brought his hand to David's head and cradled it as he flipped them over. With immediate intensity, Jake feasted on David's lips and neck all the while he grinded atop his lover. Eventually he lifted them both off the couch and headed to their bedroom.

Sweetly, gingerly, they removed all of their clothing while rolling around in bed amongst the sheets and covers. The kissing was complete, unhurried and intentional. Jake rolled David underneath him again so as to have control of his ministrations and more carefully observe his partner's reactions.

Grabbing David's hips, Jake tugged him down into the middle of the bed toward him. He took some lube and pressed it gently into David's ass. He swirled his finger around and then used wipes from the bedside table to clean away any mess. After he was done, he laid between David's legs and thrust their cocks together. Continuing to kiss and thrust, they were both quickly hard and only grew so with his motions. He looked hid lover directly in the eyes. "I love you, David. I want you," Jake's voice caught. He kissed David again in the manner they had been: with resolve and love. He took a deep breath, continuing. "And I need you in my life." It was all he could say right now.

Seeing a kind and special understanding in his lover's eyes, Jake leaned down and captured David's mouth again with his. Jake kissed him with all of the love and desire he had within him. "I love you, I love you so much," he said over and over while he kissed and licked and nibbled David. He felt David's hands on his back, his shoulders and in his hair as he made his way down David's body. He suckled at one of David's hips, then made his way over to the other. He sucked hard enough there were red marks when he was done. He knew there would be darker spots there later and that made him immensely happy.

Jake bent David's legs at the knees and fished a pillow to prop under David's ass. He continued to kiss a trail down around David's cock and his thighs while he folded David's legs back. He kept on with kisses until he arrived at David's entrance and he licked at the soft, pink hole. Jake licked another time and again, and David's initial moans spurred him on to a steady rhythm. At one point, he gathered saliva in his mouth and he spit it into David's ass. Then he continued to brush the nerves again with his tongue over and over. David squirmed and pushed himself into Jake's face. Jake wrapped his hands on David's thighs to draw him even closer and push his tongue further inside his partner. He loved being so intimate with David, loved giving him pleasure.

While continuing his tongue's ministrations on David's hole, he reached up with one hand and gave David's cock a couple of strokes. His partner was already delightfully hard and it seemed to Jake that their cumulative moans meant they needed to be joined. Jake continued to lick and then suckle David's entrance, eventually started to reintroducing kisses to it. Then he peppered lighter and lighter kisses to the bottoms then insides of David's thighs.

Sitting up and reaching across David's body, Jake grabbed David's hand and wrapped it around David's cock. "Hold yourself," and he helped David pump his member. "I'll be right back." With that, he kissed the top of one of David's thighs and made his way to their master bath.

Laying there dazed and completely relaxed, David was finally able to have a coherent thought. Jake had not rimmed him very often during the course of their sexual feats, but man when he did... God was it good. He stroked himself a couple of times as he thought about what would come next. His relaxed nature gave way inch by inch to the anticipation, and he grabbed the lube. He lubed his hole again completely and pumped a couple of fingers in and out of his ass. As relaxed as he was, he was already ready. He wiped his hand off on the sheet beneath him.

When Jake returned and climbed back on top, David caught a whiff of his partner's minty-fresh breath before he kissed him. "Thank you," and kissed him again.

"You do seem to like it when I do that," Jake shared cheekily.

"Can I tell you what else I like," David reached for Jake's cock and stroked it a couple times, applying lube to it and bringing it toward his entrance.

"Are you still ready? Are you sure?" Jake questioned.

"I am a crazy puddle of goo thanks to your tongue in my ass. I lubed myself and made sure," he drew Jake to himself and kissed him again. "I'm ready. I promise."

With that, David lifted his legs and brought Jake to himself again. He settled his knees at Jake's elbows and drew Jake's body closer by clutching at his torso. When he finally felt the entire head of Jake's cock pass his ring of muscle, it was like everything came into focus again. The dizziness gave way to clarity and he could feel how right the world would be.

Reaching up, David and caressed Jake's cheek and ran his thumb across Jake's bottom lip. In an albeit frustratingly-slow pace, David felt Jake's entire length come into him. "I love you... in me," David whispered to Jake.

"That's convenient," Jake returned, using his longer frame to bend down and nibble at David's lips. "Because I love being in you." Smiling, they continued to kiss while Jake thrust into David at a slow and steady pace. David looked up and watched Jake's face as they made love. The man's physique made his ministrations look effortless, although David would attest to every ounce of effort. David was continually astounded at how beautiful Jake was, but when he could feel it? When he could feel Jake making love to him, it was like he could feel Jake's beauty from the inside-out.

David felt Jake switch positions slightly and a white light burst in front of his eyes. With every moan that crossed Jake's lips, David felt a highly pleasing groan escape his own. And with every push of Jake's pelvis toward him, he felt the tip of his lover's cock hit his prostrate. He could feel himself falling toward his orgasm, nonsense falling from his lips. "I want it, Jake, I want it all. Give it to me, Love," David whimpered and moaned while Jake continued to drive into him. Before they knew it, they both preened and David felt his come between their bodies right before he felt Jake's spill into him. They were both gasping for air, collapsed together in a heap. They situated themselves to hold on to each other and calm their bodies. They rested and basked in the finished product of their lovemaking. Some time passed.

"You said it again, Baby," Jake held David close as their breathing returned to normal.

David could only mumble, "Said what?"

"You said you wanted it all," he softly responded.

David grimaced and regretted his word choice while they had made love. He tried to think of what to say. He didn't want their connection just now to only be about the last few days; he wanted it to be about all of their past, all of their future. He was a terrible liar, and didn't know what was wholly true or not right now. But he wanted to try and save this moment if he had to, with his lover. "I wanted... I wanted all of you, Jake,"

"David," Jake shook his head slowly, but thankfully David saw it was with a bit of a smile. They both knew the 'white lie' was passing between them. They acknowledged it by looking into each other's eyes and sealed that acknowledgment with a kiss.

Getting up unabashedly, David retrieved his messenger bag from the living room. Jake sat up in bed when David came back into the bedroom. "Justice Sotomayor passed this to me today in chambers," David told Jake as he handed him a sheet of paper, sitting cross-legged next to his lover. He took Jake's other hand in both of his. "Read below the stars."

Jake squeezed David's hands and read from the piece of paper David handed him, after the stars. He cleared his throat and began. "'No union is more profound than marriage, for it embodies the highest ideals of love, fidelity, devotion, sacrifice, and family. In forming a marital union, two people become something greater than once they were,' " Jake swallowed the lump in his throat, took a calming breath and continued to read. " 'As some of the petitioners in these cases demonstrate, marriage embodies a love that may endure even past death. It would misunderstand these men and women to say they disrespect the idea of marriage. Their plea is that they do respect it, respect it so deeply that they seek to find its fulfillment for themselves. Their hope is not to be condemned to live in loneliness, excluded from one of civilization's oldest institutions. They ask for equal dignity in the eyes of the law,' " and in this moment, Jake's understanding of David's love of the law grew ten-fold. No wonder it had been so important to him, why he had been so very emotional this week. " 'The Constitution grants them that right. The judgment of the Court of Appeals for the Sixth Circuit is reversed. It is so ordered.' " Jake took a deep breath and shook his head slowly from side to side. "Wow," Jake said, taking another deep breath. "Baby, that is amazing."

Jake put the paper down and reached for David. He wanted to show him his appreciation for being so open and honest with him, for sharing this momentous occasion through the eyes of the law with him. He hoped his embrace showed David how grateful he was to share this life with him.

They entwined their arms and wrapped their bodies around one another once again. They caressed while holding on to each other. David was running his hand in circles on Jake's shoulder, deviating every third or fourth one to make the round to whatever else he could reach. Jake put his face in David's hair and kissed the top of his head, and whispered, "Me too."

David stopped moving. "'Me too' what, Love?"

"Me too. I feel fine being 'out'. I want it all. I want it all with you." Their eyes met and a smile spread on David's face that Jake did not get to see very often. It was the unreserved, pure-joy grin that David didn't wear all but sparingly. He reached up, threaded his fingers into David's hair and brought them closer together. They kissed. "I love you."

David looked brightly into Jake's eyes and was certain all would be well. "I love you, too."

 _THE END_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please consider a review - I would greatly appreciate it!**_

 _A/N2: The derivation of this story, besides my affinity for David and Jake, is my own visit to Washington DC last June. My kids and I were in the courtyard of thr Supreme Court on Thursday, June 25, and watched the advocates and protesters for some time. We had just finished our tour at Ford's Theatre the next day when my phone blew up with HRC and Huffington Post alerts that SCOTUS had upheld marriage for all. And my reaction was the same as David's in Chapter 3: 'It passed.' ...being there in DC with my children while that kind of history was made was one of the most significant moments of my life. Thank you for allowing me to share it with you. ~a_


End file.
